


Hea(r)t

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“My, my… Is Admiral Akainu asking me out on a date?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hea(r)t

You awoke to the bright, early morning sun filtering through your bedroom window and the bed beside you empty and cold. You shivered, the brilliant orange light illuminating your naked skin, but holding no heat in the winter air. You wrapped yourself up in the frigid covers, hoping to find some semblance of warmth, but not even the faintest trace lingered from the night before. You sighed and climbed from the bed; almost tripping over the blanket trailing from your shoulders in the process, and wandered, yawning, from the room.

At the doorway to the living room you were met with the sight of a broad tattooed back. Akainu sat cross legged on the floor, a pair of pruning shears in hand and his beloved bonsai seated before him. His muscular shoulders, normally so tense, were relaxed in a rare occurrence. You, however, had gotten used to this sight after the nights you spent together.

“You should be sleeping,” he said gently without turning around, the quiet snipping of the shears accenting each word.

“I could say the same to you,” you replied coolly, smiling as you strode over to him. You had to stand on your toes to wrap your arms around his neck, leaning over his shoulder to give him a small peck on the cheek. “The bed gets so cold without you.”

He chuckled quietly, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. You swelled with pride at the sight, for you knew that smile was the most he could give and was reserved only for you. His large hand caressed your cheek and you hummed at his warmth, which was strangely subdued today. You closed your eyes and sighed happily.

“Would you like some breakfast?” you asked, your eyes still closed in content, lazily tracing the tiny tattooed flowers that decorated his shoulder. You secretly hoped he would say no so you would not have to move away from the divine heat.

“Mm, I’m starving,” he growled. You sighed and steeled yourself to rise but he caught you by the wrist and pulled you into his lap, cradling you close against his sculpted chest. “But not for food.”

You blushed darkly as you looked up at him, his brown eyes focused intently on yours. He gave a sly chuckle, his gaze wandering down to an exposed sliver of flesh below your throat. He kissed it, his lips burning like fire.

“What say we go warm up the bed, hm?” he murmured against your skin.

“What’s gotten into you this morning?” you giggled as his lips began to leave a searing trail down your neck and chest. He pulled back.

“It’s Valentine’s Day. Did you forget?” he teased.

“Of course not,” you scoffed, hoping he wouldn’t see through your lie. “I just didn’t think you cared about that sort of thing, Sakazuki.”

“I don’t,” he admitted gruffly. “But if you wanted to… go out for dinner or-” He broke off as he noticed your grin.

“My, my… Is Admiral Akainu asking me out on a date?” you teased, watching a light blush appear in his cheeks. Your grin widened.

“And he blushes too! This truly is a day of firsts.”

He silenced you with a growl. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“No! No, dinner sounds lovely,” you said, offering him a warm smile while inside, your heart fluttered. Akainu was not a man to show his affections publicly – he had a reputation to uphold, after all. The fact that he was doing this for you meant something far deeper than simple affection.

He offered a mere grunt in reply, his usual scowl returning to his features. You giggled softly.

“Are you mad at me, Sakazuki?”

He kept his eyes averted, well aware that if he looked at you, his anger would dissipate in seconds. Even with his fiery temper, he could never stay mad at you for long. You sat up in his lap and placed your hands on his cheeks, forcing him to make eye contact – a challenge for him as your movement had caused the blanket to slip even further from your shoulders, offering him a rather tempting view…

“I’m sorry I teased you,” you said earnestly, leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

“You are forgiven, I suppose,” he said, returning the kiss.

He held you close, relishing the touch of your cool skin against his. You could feel his heart beating against his ribs rapidly in time with yours. _It’s beating for me_ , you thought with a smile. _Only me…_

“Sakazuki…” 

“Hm?”

“I love you…”

“And I, you.”

You knew those words were as close as you would get to a real confession, but you smiled all the same. Actions spoke louder than words, and as of now, with his warm hands trailing across your skin and a smile on his lips as he kissed you, his actions were practically shouting.

“You know… It’s still early… Dinner is a good few hours away at least…” You gave him an impish smile.

“What are you suggesting?” he asked, amused – though you thought he already knew the answer.

You winked at him and rose from his lap, letting the blanket fall from your body as you walked away, leaving him stunned and scrambling to follow you…


End file.
